


Cozy Booths and Warm Tea

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Blake had fallen in love with the smell of the Xiao-Long’s coffeehouse only seconds before she had fallen in love with Yang Xiao Long herself.Written for Sapphic September - Coffeeshop AUCan be read as Standalone





	Cozy Booths and Warm Tea

Blake had fallen in love with the smell of the Xiao-Long’s coffeehouse only seconds before she had fallen in love with Yang Xiao Long herself. 

She had been looking for a new place to read, her usual bench in the park had been quickly taken over by snow as November rolled in to Vale. She was still too use to Menagerie’s constant tropical climate, where there no was preparing for the weather besides determining how hot it would be. In Vale, the later months meant changing tires, needing a whole new closet of clothes, the parks basically shutting down - if they didn’t have a skating rink or a jogging path. Blake’s peaceful bench by the fountain and far away from the playground had all at once been eradicated by cold and snow. 

She had a new mission on that day. Her parents’ home was oftentimes hosting some politician or housed her father’s campaign team. Sun and Neptune quickly assured her that their shared apartment on Beacon’s campus would not offer any peace and quiet for most of the day. Blake instead wandered the street that held her usual bookstore, thankful that indoor heating made it so at least that place was untouched by the cold weather. 

She settled on the cozy looking coffeeshop, the promise of delicious looking bakery and warm tea she spotted on their menu enough to draw her in. The scent of freshly brewed hot drinks mixed with chocolatey muffins and pastries assured Blake she made the right decision - at least in atmosphere. 

When she saw the blonde girl behind the counter, with muscles that were noticeable even through her long sleeves and a smile that made her heart do flips, Blake knew she couldn’t leave even if she wanted to. 

The third time Blake stayed at the shop, Yang complimented her sweater asked for her number. They’ve danced around actually going out rather than pick a place to just talk, whether it be a movie or some fast food place. 

Yang fascinated her. She did a pre-college engineering program at Beacon, shuttled her sister to and from some crazy smart high school across town for crazy smart people, somehow worked out every morning for her boxing league (She almost punched Sun when he told Blake he’d seen Yang at the gym a few times), and managed to work three or four shifts a week at her father’s coffeehouse. Now she added texting Blake every few days to the list, who thought her college schedule, Faunus rights meetings, and free time reading was almost too much. 

“Blake!” Over the weeks Blake still blushed when Yang greeted her the same way every time. She brushed her hair back, stomping her boots at the rug as Yang guessed the flavor of the day. “Green tea? Atlas breakfast?” 

“I think I’ll go Atlas.” Blake smiled and shrugged a shoulder, trying not to pay attention to how Yang’s hair flowed down over her shoulders as she turned to start on her drink. “Thanks.”

“Y’know,” Yang started over her shoulder. “There are tea houses around here. Not that I’m trying to push you away,” she turned her head so Blake could see her smirk. “You just don’t seem to like coffee.”

Blake shrugged, leaning against the counter. “I guess I don’t. Not here for the coffee. I just like this place.” 

“Aww,” Yang beamed. “I’ll tell my dad that, he’ll blush.” 

“Right.” Blake hummed a laugh, looking to her hands to avoid showing the heat in her own cheeks. She fiddled with her purse, trying to find her wallet through the mess of a few eyeliners, old receipts, bookmarks, somehow a pair Sun’s shoelaces got thrown into the mix as well. 

“So,” Yang set her drink down, eyeing her purse. “What fifty pound novel did you bring today?” 

Blake shook her head at the teasing, finally finding her wallet to produce the usual exact change, plus a few bucks to leave in the jar on the counter. “I’m still on the last one actually, have a hundred or so pages left.” 

“Probably gonna be here a while then.” 

“You can count on it.” 

“Oh, I will.” Yang winked at her, brushing her hair back. 

“Thanks,” Blake rolled her eyes to hide her blush again, shoving the few extra bills into the jar. Yang sighed, but also knew it was a lost cause to argue. ‘For Ruby and the others too’ Blake reasoned when Yang fussed about tips - Blake tried to convince herself that Yang only argued over this with her. 

She took her drink, finding her usual booth by the last window, able to see down the street - currently covered in slush. A shop down the block had twinkling lights around its window, she saw a woman wrapped tight in a peacoat with a dog in a jacket and boots. Blake curled her hands around her warm tea, book situated on the table, and settled into her usual spot. This particular novel had been taking her longer to finish, a sequel that just had not been living up to its predecessor. More than a few times Blake had sighed at a rather lame line, eyes darting to Yang at the counter instead. Once, they met eyes, Yang winked at her, Blake only shifted in her seat and averted her eyes back to the book. 

It did not take long after that for Yang to make her way to Blake’s booth. She slid on the opposite side, casually resting her chin on her hand and blinking slowly at Blake. “Whatcha doin’?”

Blake smiled, but did not look up from her book. “Still reading.”

“Are you sure?”

“And that means what?”

“Well...you just seem to keep looking at me.”

“Maybe this book is a little boring.”

“Are you sure?”

“You said that already.” Blake glanced up, seeing Yang’s lopsided smile, and felt her heart skip. She pushed her book to the side. “Aren’t you supposed to be working or something?” 

Yang shrugged. “Ruby came in, she can handle it. Probably. I wanted to see what you were doing.” Blake waited. “And to see what you were doing tonight.” There it is. 

Blake leaned back in her booth, crossing her arms over her chest. “I suppose it depends. I was planning on finishing this book…”

“But you said it was super boring..” 

“And I want to finish what I started..”

“Blake,” Yang sighed, reaching out a hand, Blake took it in her’s. Her heart thumped when Yang stroked her thumb down the back of her hand. “Look, I’m off soon at five, but I have to be back here at ten to take pick up Ruby when we close. So I could just wander around, aimless, bored, without a purpose and prone to deviousness for five hours-“

“Or you can do your homework.” 

“Absolutely free,”

“Or a thousand other things I know you have to do.” 

“When you can do them with me.” Yang reaches out her other hand. The grabby motions mixed with her exaggerated, desperate grin made Blake sigh, and allow her to take her hands. “Yay…” 

“I have to be home by eleven.” 

“Oh, for sure.” Yang nodded seriously, Blake snorted. “The Belladonnas wouldn’t be caught dead after curfew, after a wild night out with a Xiao Long. Picking up prescriptions, buying frozen vegetables for dinner, getting gas and OH- like a heathen, maybe getting a slushie while at the gas station. Really dangerous stuff here.” 

Blake rolled her eyes at the gasp, turning to giggles as Yang kissed her hand. “Okay, okay. Brat.”

“Please,” Yang dropped her act to smirk. She pulled her hands back to flick her hair over her shoulder, crossing her arms in a way that drew Blake’s eyes to her muscles. “You like helping me. Like staring at me more.” 

“It’s certainly not because of your charm.” It was Blake’s turn to smirk. 

“Yang!” They both turned to see Ruby waving to them from behind the counter, the line suddenly extending almost to the door. Yang sighed, Blake squeezed her hand. 

“I’ll see you later.” 

“Oh,” Yang winked at her. “The errands later are gonna blow your mind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The DomEsTIcitY! I love them - I might continue this if I end up living through the rest of this month's prompts   
Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


End file.
